


The Party

by SterlingDragon



Series: Jade Harley's Sexcapades [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: A whole shit ton of kinks, BDSM shit is in there, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Incest, Just there's a lot ok, Public Use, Really just everything and the kitchen sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingDragon/pseuds/SterlingDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and Rose Lalonde throw a party they KNOW Jade is going to love, in celebration of her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Public Use

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for http://jadeharleyssexcapades.tumblr.com/, where I regularly post all kinds of gross kinky porn starring Jade, casting her in the role of... a person who likes sex! If you like this story, I greatly recommend checking out the blog, and my other works. Even if you don't, I've basically got something for everyone, so long as "everyone" is someone who likes to read porn about Jade Harley.

-November 20th-

"Hey, Rose," John talks into the cellular telephone he holds in his hand. He lays on his bed, one foot up on the wall, his head hanging off the opposite side.

"Good afternoon, John. To what do I owe the correspondence?" comes the response out of the phone. He can feel the smug smile on her voice.

"You know, Rose, you _can_ just say something like... 'What's up?'. Nobody's gonna think any less of you for it!"

There's silence for a second. "... Sure. I'll keep that in mind, John. Still, what... do you need?"

"Well, is Jade over there right now?"

"Afraid not. At least, not to my knowledge. You know how she is with doors. Should I relay a message next time I see her?"

"No, no, see, it's good that Jade's not there. I was thinking we could work on planning her birthday present!"

There's a little chuckle from the other side of the phone. "John, I hate to say it, but I think we may have grown out of being birthday present co-conspirators. Just get her some socks or a vibrator or something."

"No! Rose, Jade is my _sister_. I wanna do something really special for her! Plus, I know exactly what to do. Just, hear me out, alright?"

Rose sighs. "Alright. Give me your pitch, John."

-December 1st-

Jade wakes up. She takes a deep breath, but finds the smell unfamiliar. Gone is the scent of her own body odor, dog dander and air freshener. She doesn't smell sex, either, so she's not in someone else's bed. It doesn't feel like a bed, either. It feels like, if anything, a table. Her immediate, visceral reaction is, of course, to sit upright and open her eyes, and see what's going on. So she tries that.

Opening her eyes works fine. Everything's blurry, which figures, since she doesn't have her glasses. Sitting upright does not work fine. She finds that both of her arms are tied down thoroughly. The ropework... feels like Rose's. She can at least crane her neck up, so she does, and sees... a whole lot of nothing. This looks like some kind of abandoned warehouse or something, all concrete and big. There's some more tables, presumably similar to the one she's strapped onto, and they have shapes on them that she can't make out without her glasses. And sitting on a couple chairs, looking at her... are shapes which sure look a lot like Rose and John.

"Hey, Jade!" John says, standing up. "Good morning!" He walks towards her, becoming more clear in her vision.

Jade tries to respond, but finds that she's gagged. She makes a muffled mumbling noise against the rubber ball forcing her mouth open.

"I hope the accomodations are to your liking," Rose says. She follows John, and then walks to the bottom half of the table, and puts her soft hand on Jade's thigh. At this point, Jade becomes aware of two things; she's completely naked, and her legs are hanging off the side of the table. And cuffed there. "We planned for over a week to be sure _everything_ was perfect."

John chuckles. "Yup! Oh! Happy birthday, by the way!" John produces her glasses from his sylladex, and gently slips them onto her. She can see much better now.

"I do hope you didn't have plans. We've thrown you a surprise party."

"Mhmm! Everyone else hasn't shown up yet, but don't worry, they will!"

Jade blinks. The cogs turn in her head. Rose's hand brushes against her labia. John unbuttons his pants. One of the tables is laden with snacks, and has four balloons weighed down on the corners.

She makes another muffled, not-talking noise into the ball gag. John chuckles. "Should we let her talk, Rose?"

Rose nods. "We should make certain that she's consenting. For the record, surprising you was John's idea."

"It's cooler! And it makes stuff more intense!" As John defends himself, he reaches under Jade's head, navigating through a maze of curled black hairs, until he finds the strap for the gag and undoes it, pulling the gag out of Jade's mouth.

Jade pants, wishing she could wipe the drool off her cheek, trying to think of what to say.

"I... wow, um..." She gives a breathless little giggle. "Is this what I think this is?"

John nods.

Jade grins. "You two are so sweet! Who's coming?"

"You, hopefully," comes Rose's enigmatic answer and smug smile.

Jade gives a breathless little giggle. "How long is the party gonna be going on for?"

"Until it's no longer your birthday!" John grins.

" _Or_ ," Rose reprimands, "until you stop eagerly consenting. Speaking of which! Are you at all?"

Jade does what she can in the way of nodding. "Mhmm! Totally! God, I've wanted to do this for a while but... but you guys did it for me! Can you get over here so I can give you both a kiss?"

John leans down. Jade leans up and kisses him, until Rose strolls up the table to the side opposite John and leans down, at which point Jade kisses her.  
"Would you mind leaving the gag out? I wanna be able to talk with my friends at my party! Or blow them!"

John nods, putting the gag over on what looks to be the sex toy table. There's a whole lot of toys on there, mostly raided from her collection it looks like. "Sure thing. Anything else?"

"Well..." she thinks. It's still early. "What are we gonna do about like. Drinking and eating and going to the bathroom and stuff? Like am I gonna be taking breaks?"

"That's up to you," Rose explains. "If there's a lull where everyone else is recovering and you're hungry or need to pee, you can get untied. If you want, you can ask people to forcefeed you, or be on the receiving end of watersports. Or... you can just use your space powers to put food and water in your body and urine and feces out of it."

Jade purses her lips. "Fair enough! And if someone wants me repositioned..."

"I'd rather do it for them, than have them do it themselves, in most cases. The sign says to find me and ask."

"There's a sign?"

John nods. "I made it!"

Rose smirks. "It shows. Is that supposed to be a drawing of Jade?"

John rolls his eyes. "Rude! I tried my best!"

"Will someone just tell me what the sign says???"

"Oh, right," Rose says. "The sign reads as follows:

 

  


 

 

Is there anything you can think to add to that, Jade?"

Jade thinks. "Hmm...  No, that sounds good! If a little bit disorganized." She giggles. "Did you guys wanna wait for more people to show up before you get started?"

John and Rose glance at each other. "I don't see why we should," Rose says.

John nods. "Yeah! Well, maybe one of us should wait  near the door to greet people?"

Rose nods back. "Good plan. Jade, which one of us would you rather start your special day off with?"

Jade bites her lip. "Ah jeez! You guys can't really make me decide like that, can't you? I love you both soooo much! I can't just pick _one_ of you!"

Rose shakes her head. "Don't think of it as a decision between us as individuals. Think of it as a decision between actions. Would you rather start the day getting eaten out, or start the day with a dick in you?"

"Hmmm... well when you put it like that... John, you don't mind waiting a bit, do you?"

John shakes his head. "Of course not. Have fun!" He leans down again, and kisses the side of her mouth, and then walks back to his chair.


	2. Vaginal Fisting

Jade closes her eyes, and looks forward to the day. As she does, the day begins. She relaxes as she feels Rose's familiar tongue slide between her lips, letting out a relaxed sigh. She feels completely helpless; just the way she likes. Arms tied down, legs handcuffed to the legs of the table, and Rose standing over her, leaning down to give her pussy a tongue-bath.

Rose laps at Jade's labia, holding her thighs. She  doesn't need to force them open, since they're cuffed apart pretty well, but she pushes them wider anyway. She squeezes them, rubbing her inner thighs with her thumb, rolling over growth spurt stretch marks and hair follicles. Jade's sighs turn to moans, and as she licks, Rose slips her tongue inbetween Jade's lips to slide it into her hole, swirling it around. If Jade wasn't wet before, she sure as hell is now, and Rose's saliva is helping.

Rose licks a long line up, from Jade's perineum, very slowly, her taste buds rolling over every fold of her vulva, all the way up to Jade's clit. She doesn't lick Jade's clit directly. Rose knows better than that; it'd feel too good, too fast. Even if it wasn't gonna overwhelm Jade, it was absolutely gonna be more pleasure than she's earned so far. She's going to have to endure some more teasing first.

So instead, Rose licks around Jade's clit, circling the tip of her tongue around it so Jade knows full well what Rose is doing; there's no chance of it being incidental. Jade moans and wiggles, her back arching. Her breath gets shallow, her chest's rises and falls getting more and more pronounced and frequent as Rose escalates.

Rose keeps going up after a few more loops around the clit, rolling her tongue over Jade's pubic mound and up to her navel. As she does, her fingers stray closer to Jade's vulva. Jade giggles, Rose's tongue being more ticklish than anything at this point. Little too far up to be erogenous there! She stops giggling once Rose touches her lips directly, fingers sliding between her labia to rub against, but not yet penetrate, her vagina. Soft, tinkling laughter gives way to little whimpers and moans.

Before she knows it, Jade finds a mouth at her chest, Rose sucking gently on her nipple, flicking her tongue against the hardened nub. This would feel great on itself, but it's not on itself, as Rose slips her fingers in, first middle and then ring. They meet only a little resistance, and Jade does what little she can to push herself into Rose's hand, fingers disappearing into Jade, easily all the way down, Rose's other fingers curled back. She pumps them in and out, arching them to hit Jade's g-spot, like she always does.

Jade wiggles and writhes, still releasing little moans and gasps. Rose moves meticulously on to Jade's other breast, sucking, licking. She slides another finger in. That's a bit of a tight fit, but Jade's taken far bigger as recently as the night before, so it's also pretty easy to slip in, and keep thrusting, keep curving. Still, Rose doesn't  touch Jade's clit. Her body -- Jade's -- feels like it's on fire. She can't go another second. In a hoarse little whimper, she opens her mouth to speak.

"S-stop teasing... nnnh..."

Rose comes up from Jade's nipple, smiling. Amused. She arches an eyebrow. "Is _that_ what you think teasing is?"

Jade immediately regrets having said anything.

"I thought I was being rather generous. If you like, I could show you what teasing is really like..."

Jade shakes her head as frantically as she can.

Rose chuckles. "It's your birthday, though. There's plenty of time to be cruel later. So, why don't you tell me exactly what you want from me?"

Jade's heart races. "U-um. I... -aah! I want you to suck on my c-clit, and..." She blushes... but Rose's hands are so perfect for it. She's got tiny little hands. "M-maybe fist me? If you're up for it?"

Rose tuts. "And here I thought you wanted the first encounter of the day to be relatively peaceful..."

"I-I never said that!"

Rose glances over at John. He's not in his seat. She glances around the room. Hm. Where could he have gone? He's supposed to be watching the door.

Rose pulls her hand back. Her fingers are sticky with Jade's juices. She grabs the bottle of lube off of the nearest table. She leans down to suck on Jade's clit, treating it much like she did Jade's nipples; sucking gently, flicking with her tongue. Jade moans and yells, overwhelmed with pleasure. _Finally._

Rose pulls back, presumably having only given Jade a taste of the grand finale. She pours the lube onto Jade's pussy liberally, and rubs it in, pushing it into her pussy with her fingers. This is the strawberry-flavored stuff, preferable for vaginal, rather than the decidedly less delicious anal lube. (Not that the anal lube is inedible... Or that the strawberry lube tastes PARTICULARLY good.)

Jade wiggles and moans, knowing what's to come. Rose scrunches her fingers all up together into a semi-conical shape, and slowly eases it into Jade's well-lubricated pussy. Jade relaxes as Rose pushes in, having a lot of trouble past the thumb, but with pushing and plenty of lube, managing to get in. She slowly curls her hand into a fist, feeling Jade's walls, suddenly rather tight, clench around her hand. Rose starts to thrust, and Jade wails in pleasure.


	3. Swallowing Urine

Jade writhes and wiggles as much as she can under her bindings, eyes closed tight in pleasure as Rose's fist stretches her. A good way to start any morning, even one with such a long day to come as this. Jade moans and yowls, while Rose smirks gently, still fully clothed, watching Jade's reactions. She's so adorable.

"Fffuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck!_ " Jade shouts, as her body spasms, a spray of liquid being ejected violently from her  pussy, wetting Rose's shirt. Rose chuckles, and slowly eases her hand out, after un-clenching it, pulling her thumb out first, and then her other fingers, one at a time. The air on her now wet, dripping hand and wrist feels cold.

"Good girl," Rose coos. She steps away, leaving her to afterglow, to check on the door. Where the _hell_ did John go?

Before Jade fully recovers, she feels another hand on her gaping pussy. This one is not Rose's soft, small and gentle touch. It's rougher, calloused. Big hands. Even in attempting to be gentle, running fingers down her lips, the hand is far from subtle.

"She really did a number on you, huh?" John chuckles. Jade opens one eye, still panting. "What do you think, Jade? Should I let you take a break?"

Jade tries to think, despite how fuzzy the orgasm made her head. She shakes her head. After all, it's not like she's going to be getting any breaks later. Why not get used to it quick?

John chuckles. She lets her head fall back again, closing her eyes. She hears the _ziiip_ of his zipper, the _click_ of his belt, and the _fwump_ of his pants falling to the ground.

"Ah!!" She didn't even make a conscious decision to make that noise. That was an entirely involuntary reflex, a response to being so suddenly penetrated while still so sensitive. John's cock, despite its respectable girth, feels svelte when compared to Rose's hand, but feels incredible nonetheless.

His approach is very unlike Rose's. Rose teases and touches and builds up; John dives in, overwhelming her. Within moments his hips are slamming against hers over and over again, his eager hands groping her breasts while he pounds himself into her.

... And then he stops. He pulls out.

"Ack... Okay, wait. I uh..." He gives a nervous little chuckle. "I think I've been drinking too much water. You don't mind if I come back in a minute or two, do you?"

Jade mumbles something, still breathless. She opens her mouth wide.

"... What was that?"

She takes another deep breath, swallowing a mouthful of spit. "I'll drink it."

John's breath hitches. He's only done watersports with Jade once, before; he had thought she wasn't into it. He wasn't all that into it either. "Are... are you sure?"

She gives a little nod. "T-today's a day for bein' kinky! Let me drink your piss, John."

John assents, circling around the table. Jade's mouth opens wide again, and she leans towards him. The table is, of course, at a convenient height. He's close enough that she can reach out with her tongue and lick his cock.

He takes a deep breath, taking a step forward, and easing his cock into her mouth. She closes her lips around his still-throbbing, erect dick.

He gives a little groan. Peeing with a boner is _not_ easy. He pushes, and a little, high-pressure stream of the liquid flies down Jade's throat. She swallows mouthful after mouthful, eyes shutting, trying her hardest not to recoil at the acrid flavor of the hot urine.

The stream has trouble, starting and stopping as he tries desperately to empty his bladder by force in spite of the resistance caused by his arousal. Jade sucks, trying to get the piss out of him. Eventually, he manages to completely release.

He really DID drink a lot of water. Jade isn't sure how much longer she can hold out, swallowing drop after drop of salty, acidic piss.

Somehow, though, she manages, and he's empty, and pulls out of her mouth. She gives one last swallow to pull down the last few drops in her mouth, and then pants, breathing again.

John chuckles. "Thanks!  That's way more convenient than going to the bathroom, haha." He circles back around, and wastes no time in getting back in her, leaning over her to pound his cock into her roughly and quickly, his pubic bone rutting against her clit. She wishes so badly that she could grip handfuls of his back, wrap her legs around his waist, pull him deeper. She wiggles and squirms, toes curling and uncurling as she feels herself getting close to her second, and _far_ from last orgasm of the day.


	4. Wax Play

Rose wipes her hand off with one of the many small towels piled up on the sex toy table, and then walks back over to her seat near the door. It's been some time without anyone showing up; it's not that early, is it? She checks her phone. Just as she thought; Jade's a heavy sleeper. It's nearly noon. The invites said to show up as early as eight. Where _is_ every--

She's caught off guard by a knock at the door. She bolts upright, and walks over to it, opening it. Who should she find standing there, but, of course, her beloved darling of a matesprit?

"Good morning Rose," Kanaya greets, stepping into the venue, and leaning in to kiss Rose's cheek. Rose closes the door behind Kanaya. "It seems like I am in fact at the right place," she chuckles throatily, nodding her head in the direction of the black-haired girl sucking on her brother's cock.

Rose nods. "You're the first to arrive, save the party-planners. Hopefully more people will show up as the day progresses?"

Kanaya nods. "Hopefully." She looks around, smiling. "You really went all out, hm?"

Rose nods. "Jade's a wonderful friend. And a _hell_ of a lover," she chuckles, to which Kanaya nods in agreement. "It was the least we could do."

"Have you partaken of her?"

Rose nods. "I was lucky enough to provide her first orgasm of the day. Surely not to be her last."

Kanaya smiles. "Lucky you," she says. "Have you considered sending out a mass text notifying everyone that Jade is awake, and that they ought to get their asses over here posthaste for her sex party?"

Rose blinks. "I... the thought had not occurred to me, no." She quickly pulls out her phone. Kanaya giggles as she hammers away with her thumbs, a little pink. She starts talking again when she slips the phone back into her Sylladex. "Still, you'd think someone else would have shown up by--"

The two of them are interrupted by an incredibly loud moan. A yell, really. The kind of yell you only hear in one circumstance: when Jade Harley has just come. Kanaya and Rose exchange a knowing smile, and stroll back over to Jade, holding hands.

John, managing to hold up his stamina quite well, is _still_ fucking her, despite the clenching and unclenching of her walls around him. "Hey," he mutters, noting their presence. 

Jade opens her eyes, and grins, panting out an acknowledgement of her own. "Mmh... K- Kuh- Kanaya!!! I'm so glad you're here!" She moans loudly, still wiggling and writhing under her brother.

"I am also glad to be here," Kanaya responds, her slender fingers finding Jade's breast and massaging it gently. "You're looking beautiful, as always."

Rose says nothing, but, sly fox she is, steps quietly behind Kanaya, and starts undoing the zipper on her dress. Kanaya shivers a bit, before calming down, realizing what the sensation was.

John stammers. "F-fuh... hate to interrupt, but, but I'm..."

Rose rolls her eyes, peering at him from behind her taller girlfriend. "Just get on with it."

John can't say no to that. He moans loudly, face flushed, and pumps a load of his hot cum deep into Jade's infertile womb. Kanaya steps out of her dress once Rose undoes it for her, showing that she was wearing exactly nothing underneath. Rose wanders off, holding the dress. Presumably there's a place for people's clothing?

John slides out of Jade after a moment, leaning down to kiss her clit, before walking over to the door. "She's all yours, Kan," he says.

Kanaya grins. "All mine indeed."

She looks over at the sex toy table. Jade pants, still trying to recover enough to speak. She watches as Kanaya grabs the most immediately interesting thing on the table;  candles. Specifically, she grabs a dark green and a light green, finding them most fitting. She grabs the lighter that _probably_ goes with them, and sets them down on the table beside Jade. She lights them both, and then grabs two more, the blue and the orange, setting them down too. 

Jade bites her lip, watching intently as Kanaya grabs the dark green candle, and tips it, splotches of hot wax hitting her skin, giving her a split second's burning feeling, and then the cooling of the wax sticking to her skin. Drip, drip, drip, a line of drops across her stomach, each one making her more excited.

Then she sets down the dark green, and grabs the orange, going for her chest with this, under her clavicle, her solar plexus, and then her breast. Jade gasps at orange wax splats, burns and then dries on her soft, sensitive breast. Kanaya moves it down a bit, and her aim proves exceptional, as the next drop lands right on her nipple. Jade gasps again, squirming, face showing her unease. Even as the burning feeling fades, she's still uncomfortable, the dried wax forming a cast around her, it feels so weird and awful and _good_.

Kanaya grabs the blue, and holds this one over her breast the whole time, a trickle of blue wax hitting and then cooling on her breast, the one opposite the now slightly orange one. With each drop, Jade writhes and gasps and moans. Kanaya smiles, waiting until Jade's breast is very blue before she grabs the next color.

She starts at her solar plexus with the light green, forming a trail of drops down, intersecting with the dark green trail, splatting and burning and cooling, drip, drip, drip, trailing down. Kanaya avoids Jade's navel by a hair, but then turns, the green wax hitting closer and closer to Jade's groin.

_Oh god. Oh god_. Jade bites her lip, heart racing, as the wax ever so slowly crosses her pubic mound, and then--

"Ahh!!!!" Jade cries out as a glob of wax hits her vulva, dripping between her lips before drying.


	5. Face Sitting

While Kanaya has her fun with Jade, more people funnel into the party, exchanging greetings with John at the door before entering. It's a little while before Kanaya realizes she has an audience, with Rose, Aradia and Roxy watching her perform her magic on Jade's body. She blows out all four candles after dripping wax on Jade's vulva, taking them back over to the table as she goes green.

Hands immediately start groping, Rose petting Jade's hair while Aradia plays with her breasts, Roxy, with her eye on the prize, rubbing her fingers over her labia. Jade pants and moans, still not managing to speak.

"You look so effing hot covered in wax like that," Roxy murmurs, slipping in a finger, and then withdrawing it in surprise, finding it coated in jizz. "Yo! Who came in you, girl?"

"You can thank John for that," Rose chuckles, acting as Jade's voice.

Roxy giggles. "Hot," she says, bending over and licking Jade's lips. "Mm... yup, tastes like John!"

Aradia hums. "Rose, how much weight do you suppose this table can withstand?"

"It's very sturdy,"  Rose assures.

Aradia throws off her shirt and skirt, snapping open her wobble rucksack and tugging down her panties. She shows no shame in showing her stretchmarked, wide-hipped, chubby-tummied body to everyone else, and climbing up on the table. Rose smirks, stepping back as Aradia carefully climbs over Jade's face, knees on either side of her. Jade pants, face still bright red, recovering from... well. Not really recovering. She's not being given a chance to. And that's what she wants.

Aradia lowers herself onto Jade's face, and Jade, without needing a second thought, starts kissing and licking and sucking and nibbling on Aradia's nook. Aradia moans, grinding into Jade's face. Jade's not at her tip-top pussy-eating game right now, but even then, something about the sloppiness of how she sucks on her lips and laps at her folds is arousing. Aradia grips the edge of the table, rocking the table back and forth with her movements.

While Aradia grinds away, Roxy herself is having her fun with Jade, lapping at her own folds, slipping her tongue into Jade's vagina to suck out globs of John's cum, and Jade's own liquid, and the strawberry lube. She licks a line up to Jade's clit, which she sucks on, ignoring the waxy taste, making Jade hum and moan and gasp and yell into Aradia's nook.

Aradia's bulge unfurls itself, the maroon tentacle getting fatter and longer, wiggling in the air, desperate for some stimulation, before flopping down and rubbing the viscous, red genetic material it drips with all over Jade's forehead. She bites her lip, grinding and moaning, moaning and grinding, bucking and gasping and grasping, taking a handful of her cock and stroking herself as she rides Jade's face.

Rose busies herself with Jade's breasts, peeling away some, but not all of the wax from them, grabbing and jiggling them, tugging on her nipples. Kanaya steps away, face dark green, body glowing involuntarily, still watching them. She turns away, heading over to join John at the door, where he greets Feferi.


	6. Pussy Worship

Roxy's hardly paying attention. It's like she's in her own little world. Sure, her daughter-mom is groping Jade's tits and Aradia's riding her face and hey, where did Kanaya go? It doesn't matter. None of it matters. She slides her tongue between Jade's lips and gives a long, loving lick to her, leading up to her clit and sucking the erect nub. She reaches her hand down to shove in her pants, aimlessly touching herself so she doesn't die of unfettered arousal while burying herself in Jade's folds.

She shoves her tongue into Jade's vagina, tuning out everything but herself and this pussy, scooping out a mouthful of John's cum, and strawberries. She moans, humming into her lips. God, it's like an addiction. Jade's pussy is ten times more intoxicating than alcohol ever was.

Show some goddamn restraint, Roxy, pull yourself together.

She stands up suddenly, taking a deep breath, watching the world come into focus. She doesn't know how long she was down there. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Aradia's off her face, now, she's sitting over by the snack table recovering, still pantsless, bulge still hanging out. Jade's face is a mess of burgundy and is sure to have a mess of other colors by the end of the night.

She's chatting with Kanaya. Looks like both of them are taking a break. Rose...

Rose went over to the door. John's here now, he's hard again and his dicks out. She reminds herself of the sign. _It's Jade's special day._ She shouldn't tackle him to the ground and shove that fat, yummy cock in her mouth, no matter how good his cum tastes, no matter how much she wants her pussy stretched by--

Focus, Roxy. Focus on Jade.

She steps away for a moment, to the table. The sex toy table. _It's Jade's special day._ Do something nice for her. Do something to please her.

She grabs the wireless Hitachi wand.

Jade's panting. John looks like he wants to shove his cock in her mouth. Roxy's gonna get an answer out of her before that happens.

"Jade," she says, back to standing at her position in front of her cooch. She rubs her pubic mound gently, and hides the vibe behind her back. "Do you want a break?"

Jade has to think on that. She really does. On the one hand, it'd be nice to let all of that sink in, to relax, to wait. She realizes that by asking that question, Roxy's kind of given her a break. A break to think. To breathe. To be able to form words. So she takes her sweet time with it.

John waits. Roxy waits, smiling. Feferi waits, too, although she's over at the sex toy table, watching Jade while making her selection.

Eventually, Jade feels like she _has_ to answer. She opens her mouth to speak, and no sound comes out, so she coughs. An unflattering loogie of Aradia's cum flies somewhere. She tries again.

"No," she says. "I want to... to be fucked, to cum and cum and never never never stop cumming _never_ , I want to be your fucktoy Roxy, I want to get _fucked_." She's still panting. She'd be red in the face even if it weren't for Aradia's facesitting.

Roxy chuckles. She's not about to say no to that. She presses the wand to Jade's cunt, and flicks it on.

The change is sudden, loud, and messy. For some reason, Roxy wasn't expecting shoving a high-powered vibrator into a pussy dripping with lube, cum, spit, and its own natural fluids to result in a spray, but it did. It also results in a shout, a _loud_ one that catches just about everyone in the building off guard.

John's stroking himself, and has stepped closer to the table. He's not shoving himself in Jade's mouth, yet, he seems content to let her scream and moan as she--

Yeah, that's cum, already she's cumming. Roxy giggles, holding the vibe to her. "Hey, Feferi," she beckons, and Feferi bounces over. Literally bounces; she's clearly not wearing a bra under her top, and her puppies are _unrestrained._ Gotta put a fuckin' leash on those things or you're gonna get a ticket, you know what I mean?  
  
"What's up, Roxy?" She seems cheerful as ever.

"Can you help me out of these clothes?" Roxy tugs with her free hand at her skirt. She overdressed for this.

Feferi giggles. "Sure thing, Rox!" She yanks Roxy's skirt to her ankles roughly. That's _one_ way to do it. She could have used the zipper, but no, sure. That's fine.

Feferi does similarly to Roxy's tights, although more carefully. Roxy's thankful, having the ability to keep holding the vibe to Jade's pussy and watching her reactions while Feferi helps her out. While Feferi does that, Roxy tries to kick off her own shoes, so the garments can come the rest of the way off.

Within just a minute or so, Roxy's fully nude from the waist down. Feferi gropes her thigh. "Hahaha! You're so WET, Roxy!"

Roxy chuckles a little. "Thanks. You can go back to seriously contemplating those toys now if you like!" Feferi hops back up, giggling.

Roxy puts her master plan into action. She isn't even sure it'll work. She might not be flexible enough. Still, she's gonna try. She hikes one leg up onto the table, and re-angles the vibe so that she can rest her own pussy on the other side of the vibrating bit. It seems to be working.

She rides it a bit, and ends up kicking Jade in the face.

"Shit, I'm sorry--"

" _More,_ " Jade shouts.

Roxy, uh. Kicks her again. She's biting her own bottom lip, god this vibrator's powerful. She's kind of surprised the positioning worked out. Kind of a weird way to scissor, but it worked. It's working _well_ , in fact. She smiles, watching all of the eyes on her and Jade. Her one leg she's standing on quivers, but doesn't give. Not yet.


	7. Sexual Exhaustion

Feferi grabs a pair of nipple clamps from the table, and pinches Jade's nipples with them, eliciting a gasp. She tugs on the chain, making Jade gasp and whimper and moan while Roxy scissors with her. She's indecisive, so she leaves them there and returns to the toys, grapping the biggest plug on the table. She coats it in the anal lube, and comes back to Jade.

Feferi pushes Roxy's thigh a little with her fingertips, and Roxy takes that as a suggestion to move a bit. She does, repositioning to give Feferi access, with which Feferi pushes the plug slowly into Jade's ass. Jade yells and moans and shouts and then once the conical, purple buttplug is lodged firmly in her, stretching out her asshole, Feferi turns the knob at the bottom all the way, filling Jade with vibrations now from two sources.

" _Aaaaahurt me_ ," Jade pushes out of her mouth between screams and moans. Feferi's eyebrows show up, but she acquiesces, accepting the direction. She circles around, and slaps Jade's cheek hard.

Aradia's stood up again, and is playing with the nipple clamps and Jade's breasts. Feferi slaps Jade again, and then grabs a fistful of her hair and tugs ferociously. It elicits a yell. Jade's crying. Or rather, tears are leaking out of her eyes. Roxy puts her big toe in Jade's mouth for reasons that Feferi doesn't entirely get but sure as hell isn't gonna say no to. 

She glances over at the table. She grins. She wants to be _hurt_ , huh?

She grabs the package of small electrode pads, and the matching power source. She applies the electrodes delicately, having to avoid Roxy's leg to place them on Jade's inner thighs. She plugs them in, and fiddles with the buttons, finding a nice middle-of-the-road intensity. 

Jade shouts as the electricity courses through her. John cums and she feels his hot, white load hit and cover her face. Roxy cums. She cums, again and again, from the stimulation all over her body. 

And then, nothing.


	8. Intermission

Jade comes to, feeling her body coated in sweat. She opens her eyes, and there's a huge sigh of relief around her. She sits up. Her hands are unbound. Her holes are empty. Her face has been wiped. Nobody's touching her.

"Oh thank god," someone mutters. "We were so worried," comes another voice. Faces blur together, and so do voices. She rubs her eyes. Faces are blurry because she's not got her glasses on.

"What... what happened?" Jade mutters, squinting. John and Rose and Kanaya and Roxy and Aradia and Feferi and Karkat and Porrim and Dave are all gathered around her.

"You fainted," Feferi answers sheepishly.

"It's my fault," Roxy admits. "I overwhelmed you with the wand!"

"No, no, it's _my_ fault," Feferi argues. "The electrodes were too much!"

Jade shakes her head. "It's _my_ fault," she reprimands. "I asked for, for all of that, and I wasn't thinking because I haven't had anything to eat or drink. _That's all._ It's not any of your faults."

Feferi and Roxy both sigh with relief, but neither seem fully convinced that they’re not to blame. John, ever proactive, hands her a fresh apple from the snack table, and a water bottle from the cooler under the snack table. Jade grins, taking a big juicy bite of the fruit. " _Thank_ you, John," she says, popping open the bottle and chugging from it.

"So... you alright, Jade?" Dave asks.

Jade nods, and then swallows. "Yes! Yes, everyone, I'm _fine_ , you don't need to crowd around me anymore!"

Trusting that she's okay, everyone backs off, getting back to partying. They eat snacks, chat, smile. John heads back over to the door. Dave leans against Jade's table.

"Besides fainting, fun day so far, yeah?"

Jade nods. "Mhmm! I've been having a super good time!" She really goes to town on that apple. Chomp chomp chomp!

"Sweet," he says, turning away from her entirely unsubtly.

"When I'm done eating and stuff I'll ask Rose to tie me back up so we can keep on going with the party!"

Dave bites his lip. "Neat," he says. "Can't wait."


	9. 3+ Penetration

In only a few minutes, Jade is tied up again. She's asked to be repositioned. The table's uncomfortable, and makes accessing certain things difficult, plus she'd prefer to have at least LIMITED hand movement. In keeping with her request, Rose has cuffed Jade's legs together, and Jade's arms together. Jade has full crawling mobility, and could even, with some difficulty, walk around.

Of course, she has no inclination to walk around, or even crawl. She's fine where she is. Because where she is, she's back to getting fucked. Dave, always the ass man, is on her back, pounding himself into her asshole furiously. Karkat's under her, much more slowly slipping his red bulge in and out of her vagina. He's not huge and he's not rough, but he makes up for it in prehensile dexterity, his soft flexible tentacle spending practically the whole time rubbing right up against her g-spot.

Meenah's in her mouth, and more than a little overwhelming. She's not as big as her post-scratch equivalent, for sure, but that's owed more to age than anything else; she's still thoroughly in her throat. She's got a handful of Jade's messy black hair, and is pounding her mouth mercilessly, her sharp hipbones smacking against her as she forces her full length in, the cock throbbing and wriggling in her mouth and throat and dripping globs of genetic material into her stomach.

Her hands aren't empty either, with Porrim and Aradia's bulges being squeezed in her palms, wiggling around as she strokes them up and down as much as she's able, while being overwhelmed in all her holes. Now _this_ is the kind of gangbanging shit she loves.

"Cod damn, girl!" Meenah's grip loosens. Jade watches her nook drip, feeling the quickening flow of--

Jade nearly gags on the torrent of Meenah's orgasm. As well as what's sent down her throat, Meenah's nook drips a load of royal cum on the floor. Meenah pulls out of Jade's mouth, and drops her head, and Jade would have fallen if she wasn't holding onto a couple of cocks.

She pants, her tongue, stained purple, hanging out. She watches Meenah walk away, and then waches as part of the queue patiently waiting their turn pulls up to not give Jade even a moment's break. John, recovered for the third time today (his ability to keep going like that was always impressive), replaces Meenah, grabbing her hair and shoving his own cock in her mouth. Not as big or as flexible, but a more familiar, more _human_ taste.

Dave leans down to whisper into her ear as he pounds her. He's talkative during sex, always has been, but he's surely embarrassed to be so in front of what amounts to an audience. " _Jade, fuck, you're so hot, your ass is so tight around me,_ " comes the unrelenting flow of quietly hissed words into her ear. Karkat gropes her breasts, and Porrim grips Jade's shoulder.

Porrim pulls out of Jade's grasp and leans down and bites into Jade's shoulder. Not too hard, not sucking out much, but a little trickle of red does make its way into her mouth and Jade would moan, would yell, would scream if she wasn't muffled by John's cock.


	10. Body Writing

Nepeta pushes the door open and strolls inside. She's got a grin. No way she'd miss this! She holds the door open; she and her dancestor carpooled, and Meulin bounces past.

Jade seems to be slacking. Laying on the cold floor, her face and crotch and body painted in genetic material, her pussy and ass dripping out several  loads. She's panting, exhausted, and nobody's using her right now, probably because they're all recovering, same as she is. Chatting, hanging out. It looks like a fun party.

Nepeta has her eyes on the prize. She makes a beeline for Jade. She wasn't sure the table would have them, so she grabbed a package of sharpies. _Twelve_ sharpies. She pulls them out of her too-deep jacket pockets, and kicks Jade in the ribs.

Jade's eyes open, and her expression immediately shifts, from satisfied exhaustion to anger, ferocity. She bares her teeth, and sits up.

"Hands and knees," Nepeta commands. The crowd is watching them by now. Jade looks around. _Public_ includes her kismesis. As much as she truly does despise the troll... She may as well allow her an easy victory today. She doesn't have the energy for a fight anyway.

Jade rolls onto her front, and then onto shaking hands and knees.  
Nepeta sets the package of sharpies on her back. This is something they do sometimes. She braces herself. If the sharpies fall, she gets punished. Nepeta's punishments are _never_ fun.

Nepeta puts the blindfolds on Jade, tying it tightly. Jade feels the weight lifted from her back, hears the _rip_ of the package, the _pop_ of the cap, and then feels the marker's cold tip on her backside, her left asscheek. She tries to make out what's being scrawled from how it feels, but is unable.

Then, the sharpie is pushed into her asshole, and Jade realizes what's happening. She can practically _feel_ the gaze of all of her friends, watching her being slowly, meticulously humiliated by Nepeta. Without even getting to know what's being said.

Her other asscheek is just as sharpied, and then that sharpie enters her ass.

She feels the matted hair brushed out of her face. She resists the urge to bite the hand that did it, and stays as still as she can as the surely cruel epithet is silently written on her forehead.

And then _that_ sharpie goes into her ass.

"Roll over for me, puppy," Nepeta spits, and Jade has no option but to obey. She falls back onto her back, exposing a great new swath of skin of Nepeta to slowly mar, to deface.

Sure enough, she next feels scrawling on her breast. It tickles, but she daren't giggle, not that she'd have the energy to.

Nepeta pushes her legs up, and then shoves the _fourth_ sharpie into her ass.

And so it goes. Scrawling on her other breast. Sharpie in her ass. On her stomach. Sharpie in her ass. On her pubic mound, with what's unmistakably an arrow pointing down at her pussy. Sharpie in her ass, that's seven, she feels stretched to her limit. 

On her cheek. Nepeta slowly pushes the sharpie into her ass. On her thigh, after a forced spreading of her legs. It barely fits. On her other thigh. Nepeta _somehow_ manages to fit _ten_ sharpies into her ass. Jade bites her lip, whimpering. She knows she can't fit another, an eleventh sharpie would _hurt_.

There's a pause. A break. Jade pants, and _god_ , in spite of everything, she's SOAKED.

And then she feels Nepeta scrawl something along her clavicle.

And then she feels an eleventh sharpie forced into her ass.

There isn't any more writing, but she feels the twelfth sharpie, mercifully, shoved into her pussy.

Jade's breath hitches. What now?

The blindfold is slowly, gently removed from her face, and Nepeta's face is close enough to be seen without any blurring. Nepeta pats Jade on the head. Jade's panting and bright red. She glances around. Sure enough, all eyes are on her.

"You can push them out now! You were a good girl for me," Nepeta offers. Jade clenches, and feels about half the sharpies in her ass spill out onto the floor. No-mess, thankfully, Jade hasn't had a mess since she went god tier, _so_ convenient. The other sharpies stay in, that's fine, the uncomfortable amount is gone and that's what's important.

"Does anyone have a meowror for Jade to see my mastpurrpiece?"

Dave offers his phone, and Nepeta hands it to Jade. Someone else offers Jade her glasses back, so she can thoroughly examine.

_Bitch_ on her forehead in black. _Cum goes here_ , plus an arrow, on her mound in red. _Cum_ in green and _Slut_ in blue adorn her tits. _Fat Cunt_ on her stomach in violet. _Fuck Meat_ on her left thigh in orange. _Choke Me_ on her clavicle in brown. _Rape this bitch_ on her other thigh, in a darker green. _Stupid_ on her cheek in a lighter blue. Her left ass cheek reads _Public Fucktoy_ in another shade of red, and her right ass cheek says _Dog Fucker_ in yellow.

"Anyone who wants can use the sharpies to add to her!" Nepeta yanks the remaining sharpies out of Jade's ass and pussy, letting them fall, covered in lube and cum, onto the ground. She grabs Jade's legs and gets between them, holding her up wheelbarrow style so her head is still on the ground. " _I_ fur one am going to follow their directions!"

And then Nepeta's familiar cock buries itself in her ass. Jade groans, her back slammed against the floor, and then Meulin stands over her and fucks her face to shut her up.


	11. Food Play

Jade feels utterly violated. Empty inside. Deeper in subspace than she's ever been. She leaks dozens of loads of cum onto the chair she's sitting on, drinking water, eating an apple. Her body is coated in writing, drawings, names, _Vriska was here_ and _Incest slut_ and some scrawlings in East-Alternian courtesy of Damara, and a whole bunch of tick marks. Even eating, taking a break, she's not allowed to  _really_ take a break, a massive plug is filling her ass.

It feels _incredible_. She wishes she could be her friends' fuckmeat every goddamn day. Her eyes are glazed over because she's had the brains fucked out of her. Not... not literally. Figuratively.

There's a knock, and John bolts up to answer it. Jade watches as her ectobiological mother enters the party, with a big grin, carrying a cake.

"Sorry I'm so late, everyone!"  She's grinning and Rose quickly clears a spot on the snack table for the cake. "You would not believe how hard it was to find enough novelty candles!" The delicious looking pastry has more than twenty small, pink dick-shaped candles decorating it. Jane grabs the lighter and lights each of them.

Everyone sings, and Jade smiles. When the song ends, she blows out the candles, and Jane cuts the cake. She takes a seat next to Jade with a paper plate of cake.

"Glad you could make it," Jade says.

Jane leans in and kisses the side of Jade's mouth. "Want me to feed you?"

Jade goes pink. She glances around. Foodplay is much more Jane's thing than hers; she's only really ever done it with Jane. She's not sure anyone else even knows about it.

She nods, and opens wide. Jane shoves a handful of cake into Jade's mouth, frosting and crumbs decorating her already messy lips and chin. "You're gonna get nice and chubby for me from eating all these sweets, right Jade?" Jade opens her mouth once she's swallowed and Jane pushes in the rest of the slice, and then pulls a thing of whipped cream out of her bag.

Jade tries to concentrate on using her powers, while also frantically swallowing and opening her mouth wide for Jane to spray a mouthful of whipped cream onto her. She closes her mouth when she can't take anymore, and Jane keeps spraying, covering her mouth and then moving the can to spray whipped cream all over Jade's breasts.

Jade's stomach slowly grows. The food's not _actually_ fattening her, at least, not too much, but a little bit of space powers and she can give Jane the illusion of stomach expansion that she craves.

Jane rubs Jade's belly as it grows, and then grabs the apple from Jade's hand and shoves that in her mouth, watching the juices drip down her chin.

Jane goes red when she realizes she's got an audience. She clears her throat. "Ah! Well! That's... that's quite enough of that." Jade giggles. Jane nervously giggles herself, and then pats Jade's tummy again. It really does look nice like that.

"Do you mind if I help clean off the whipped cream?" Rose offers with a sly smile. Jade moans as the two of them suck and lick her breasts clean.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	12. Sloppy Seconds

When Dirk arrives, Jade is back up on the table, panting, dripping twin loads of yellow cum while Sollux wonders if him nutting in her counts as one or two notches. He makes a beeline for her, and gently nudges her. Her eyes open and she looks up at him.

"Dirk?" She murmurs, confused.

"Hey," he responds.

The partygoers are confused too. Roxy especially, as he undoes his pants and exposes himself. Sollux says fuck it and just draws his symbol next to the notches, and moves out of his way. He leans down, and brushes the hair out her face, giving her a quick, chaste little peck on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Jade," he tells her as he slowly eases his cock into her.

Jade smiles. She's been trying for _ages_ to seduce him. Not out of any particular attraction; it's just that she wants to have sex with as many people as possible. Of course, she's largely respected his sexuality. But it still feels incredible to finally know what his dick looks and feels like, how he uses it, hear his... well. He's silent. No grunts and moans of pleasure from him.

Still, it feels amazing, especially after _hours_ of rough kinky sex... to just have a nice average human cock slide gently and slowly in and out of her pussy, even if her pussy is gushing cum onto him with every in-thrust. She moans gently, and he flicks at her clit with his thumb, and her walls clench around him, coating his dick with sticky globs of white and red and purple and yellow and green cum.

"Inside?" he asks. Jade nods frantically. "This ain't some fucked up breeding thing, is it?"

She shakes her head. "I'm sterile," she reassures. He nods, and ups the tempo, and then unleashes his load into her.

He steps back, pulls up and zips his pants, and then pats her on the head. "Hope you've been havin' a good day."

He swings by the snack table and grabs a slice of cake.


	13. Genital Transformation

Jade wriggles and moans in her triple-decker Life player sandwich. Feferi is under her, and she's riding her as best she can with her fuschia cock writhing deep in her gaping ass. Meanwhile, her cunt is being stretched wide by Meenah's impressive bulge, which pokes against her cervix as Meenah roughly pounds into her. Jane, for her part, is riding her face, too embarrassed to remove her shirt but absolutely willing to sit on Jade's face and moan and wriggle and gasp as Jade's tongue and lips probe her labia.

The party seems to be winding down just a bit. Mostly everyone doesn't have anything else in them, the cake is finished,  it's getting darker out. And yet, there's a knock at the door. Rose, confused, hops up and answers it. A little late for more people to be arriving, but...

Clack. Clack. Two sets of high heels click against the floor as they approach the birthday girl. A silence has fallen over the room. If Jade's face wasn't buried between a pair of thunder thighs, she'd be greeting the new guests.

"Would you lovely ladies mind giving us a turn?" Jade knows that voice, that's--

Meenah slips out of her. Feferi does too, and waits for Jane to climb off of Jade's face before squirming out from under her. Jade lays on the ground, now absent any stimulation, and flicks open her eyes.

"Thanks!" Roxanne exclaims. The older woman, her curvaceous figure as attractive today as it's ever been (her post-scratch self a testament to that), starts to unbutton her sexy and scientific (sexentific!) lab coat dress. Rose coughs and looks away.

The other woman, also quite a stunning sight to behold, and the current reason for the other young Lalonde's uncomfortable arousal at the moment, strips slowly out of her own dress. She sets her purse down on the stained table Jade had spent a good chunk of the day getting fucked on.

Jade bites her lip. Both of the Lalonde moms are gorgeous, Roxanne and Rosalyn both, but she's never had to deal with the both of them at once. Her heart pounds in her chest. "S-so glad you c-could come..." she stammers, watching them undress intently.

"I assure you," Rosalyn remarks dryly, "It's you who'll be coming soon enough."

Roxanne giggles, having to stop unbuttoning to grip the side of the table to keep from collapsing with laughter. "Oh. Em. Gee! You are _naughty_ , Rosalyn!"

Roxanne's laughter is contagious. Jade laughs herself. Rosalyn smirks, and then steps out of her dress, exposing every inch of herself. Even with the tell-tale signs of middle age, she's stunning from head to toe. Roxanne manages to get back to undressing herself, her impressive bust falling out of her dress. Jade licks her lips, wondering if she'll be afforded the opportunity to  suckle at them.

"Shall we break out the potion first thing, Roxanne?"

"Hmm... I don't see why not!" Roxanne giggles, opening Rosalyn's purse for her and gingerly taking out two small vials filled with a bubbling pink liquid.

" _This,_ " Rosalyn explains, "Is the cause for our late arrival. We worked quite hard on perfecting the formula."

Jade blinks.

"It's a--" Roxanne is cut off by Rosalyn.

"Why don't we just show the birthday girl what we've made for her?"

Roxanne's eyes look up, as she thinks, and then she nods. "Sure!"

The two of them uncork their vials, and both gulp down the liquid. They put the empty tubes back in Rosalyn's purse.

Within seconds, a change has occurred, before the eyes of Jade and everyone else at the party. The two Lalonde's beautiful vulvas, one cleanly shaven and one with a wispy blonde tuft, undergo a transformation that can only be decribed as "magic." At least, that's what Rosalyn is fairly certain it is. Roxanne calls it "simple biology", so perhaps a neutral ground can be struck. _Biomancy._

Just a couple of seconds is enough time for both elder Lalondes to sprout penises. Big ol' floppy wangs. They're real nice penises, too. Jade licks her lips again, watching them grow erect. They're thick and long and veiny, with some swangly balls dangling beneath them, and they're growing as they get harder. They still don't hold a candle to Her Imperious Condescension, but they're a pretty good match for Meenah, if not an inch or two longer and some amount thicker.

"On the table," Rosalyn orders, and Jade _very quickly_ complies, teleporting onto the table, laying on her back. Rosalyn circles around. Roxanne grabs Rosalyn's purse and sets it beside the table. Rosalyn grabs a handful of Jade's hair and yanks her further towards her end of the table, and then rests her dick across Jade's face. Roxanne climbs, with some effort, up onto the table, and looms over Jade, frotting against her pussy lips with her own massive cock.

And just like that, they're fucking her. One fat dick pushed into her mouth and she has to struggle desperately to not scrape it with her teeth as it pushes its way into her throat, and another sliding its way into her already gaping, cum-filled pussy. Rosalyn slides deeper, fucking Jade's throat, her balls thwacking Jade's face. Roxanne's thick tip mashes against Jade's cervix, and, aided by the lubrication of some massive number of cumshots, pushes its way through into Jade's womb. Twin bulges in Jade's throat and belly distort the mess of smudged sharpie.

Roxanne lets out a loud, obviously exaggerated moan. "Rosie, dear..." she begins, panting a little. "Would you mind fetching a pair of nipple clamps for Jade here?"

It takes Rose a minute to realize that her mother, balls deep in her friend Jade, is talking to _her._ When she does, she goes bright red, but does as she's told, setting the simple, chained clamps up on Jade's breasts. She starts away, but her mother stops her, gripping onto her shoulder.

She leans in. "There's no taboos among friends, right?" she hisses into Rose's ears. The gothy young adult goes even redder, as her mother sloppily presses her lips into hers, tonguing deeply into her mouth while she fucks Jade.

"Shit..." Roxy murmurs, watching the spectacle, touching herself. For a brief second, she locks eyes with her own mother, who shoots her a smile.

Roxanne pulls double duty, reaching down to finger Rose while she fucks Jade. Rose puts a hand on the bulge in Jade's stomach, and Roxanne moans.

In accordance with Jade's status as a "cum-hungry fucktoy" (or at least that's what's written on her stomach), neither of the Lalondes make an effort to last long. It's not about stamina, so neither try for it. It's a few minutes more until the two of them hit a simultaneous orgasm, and here is where the true magic of the serum they drank comes into play.

They each expel their own equally massive load of cum from their cocks, spurt after spurt after unreasonable additional spurt. Jade's throat is overloaded as Rosalyn pumps buckets of hot creamy jizz down her throat, and fills her mouth with so much jizz that some spills out of her nose for want of a better place to go. Roxanne expands Jade's womb with a bucketload and then some of her own semen, her already bulging stomach from the earlier feeding growing with the creamy hot load.

As the ladies cum, their penises shrink, as if they're cumming out the penises themselves. Despite the massive load they've expelled, it only takes a couple of seconds for the orgasm to give way to both penises being gone, leaving Jade with a gaping pussy and a couple hot loads of cum.

After a second's recovery, Roxanne slips off of the table, and grabs the purse Rosalyn was carrying. She opens it up again, and pulls out a fistful of similar vials. "Who wants to bukakke Jade?"

"Bukakke isn't a verb, Roxanne," Rosalyn notes, taking a second vial for herself.

"Erm," Kanaya begins, her face green. "What effects do you suppose they'll have on a troll?"

"Hmmm..." Roxanne thinks for a second. "Let's find out!" She grins.

"You'll get male human genitals until you cum with them," comes Rosalyn's more accurate answer.

"Sounds legit! Everyone who wants, grab one! We've got plenty to go around!"

Jade, once she's recovered herself, slinks off the table and onto the floor. She takes a spot in a clear space, and gets on her knees.


	14. Bukakke

Jade, under clear and direct orders, sits still in the center of the circle. As much fun as it would be for her to suck and fuck and stroke the ring of cocks that surrounds her to their orgasm, she's not going to. She's going to sit and wait, and watch as a crowd of her friends jacks off.

Jade watches closely, biting her lip in anticipation, still tasting Rosalyn's cum, Roxanne's jizz still dribbling out of her. The older ladies are taking a step back to allow everyone else a chance, although they insist that the bukakke session isn't over until all 20 (they did a headcount) partygoers bust a nut onto Jade's face. With the massive load the potions led to earlier, Jade can only imagine that she'll be drowning in the stuff by the end of it.

In her lap, she holds an extra-large wine glass that Roxanne pulled out of her Sylladex (she always carries such things "just in case", evidently, although the circumstances for which a wine glass this huge would be necessary seem few.) She grips it by the stem, holding it up so that any spilling from her face or misses will drop into the glass for her to drink at the end.

The first one to cum is Dirk. He forgoed the elixir, and it's the second time he's cum today, so it's not an impressive load. He simply steps forward. Jade opens her mouth, and he rests his head on her extended tongue as he sends the last couple of jerks up his length, and then drops a couple globs of jizz onto her tongue. She swallows them up, and Dirk puts his pants back on.

"Ohhh," Karkat groans. He _did_ take the drink, and he steps forward in Dirk's place, stroking his excessively long cock. As foreign as the human penis is to him, masturbation is still essentially the same, as is the feeling of orgasm. Jade closes her eyes and opens her mouth, and Karkat unleashes his load. In stark contrast to Dirk's, this load is rather excessive. Strand after strand after strand of hot, creamy semen shoots out of his mouth, some entering her mouth, some hitting her face and some missing entirely, hitting her clavicle and breasts, or the glass.

While Karkat cums, John steps forward as well. He was the only human male adventurous enough to try the serum - it worked just as well on him as on the ladies and trolls, or perhaps even a little better, as his endowment is the longest in the crowd. Or, was, as it shrinks with every load of his orgasm that springs forth from it, covering Jade's face and hitting her hair and dripping into the cup, and some getting into her mouth. Karkat's cock shrinks until there's just a wiggling red tentacle in its place, and John's returns to normal size, and the two of them make way.

Jade opens the one eye she's got that doesn't have jizz dripping over it, and licks her lips. She doesn't get time to wait though. Vriska smacks her cheek with her cock, and then strokes herself the rest of the way, spurting forth her own hot load. Already, Jade feels practically overwhelmed, her face dripping and covered with jizz, her mouth unrelentingly filled with the delectable salty flavor.

Of course, she's not done. If she could open her eyes, she'd know that next up is Sollux, who's also chosen not to use the drink. So Jade's surprised by the tangier, sweeter flavor of his alien cum, as both his cocks expel a load onto her face and into the glass.

Noticing a brief period of rest, she takes the opportunity to swish her unswallowed mouthful of Sollux's and Vriska's jizz around a bit in her mouth, feeling it become more frothy. She blows bubbles in it, and then, hearing footsteps approach, gulps it down quickly and opens her mouth wide for more.

Kanaya rests her cock gently on Jade's lower lip, with the logic being that Jade's mouth will surely not be able to take the whole load, and plenty will drip down her chin and then onto her body or into the glass. She lets loose and Jade gulps down as much cum as she's able, the rest dribbling down.

"あなたは嫌です。 スペルマ吸い娼婦" announces Damara in her impenetrable accent, as she steps up to bat. She doesn't even aim for Jade's thoroughly laden face, choosing instead to give Jade a pearl necklace, spurting strand after hot strand of cum onto Jade's tits and neck, some pooling in the little pocket between her clavicle and shoulder that I can't for the life of me find the name of on Google.

Both of the younger Lalondes seem to have comparable stamina, as they both step forward right as Damara steps away. Jade feels coated in sticky jizz, but knows already that she's not even halfway there. Still, the circle _is_ dwindling. From either side of Jade, Rose and Roxy both cum, some of their cum even shooting a bit too far and hitting one another, but most coating Jade's face, hair, and shoulders. Jade can't see it, but once they've both cum, Roxy leans forward and gives Rose a kiss.

She's given brief respite, so she uses the opportunity to brush globs of cum from her eyes and push them into her mouth. As much as the gaps may be slightly less sexy, she wants to _see_ , damn it. And she sees long enough to watch a blind girl approach her. Terezi, to be specific, who was _definitely_ already at the party, and _definitely_ isn't being shoehorned in last minute. She grins a toothy grin as she strokes her cock, pitching her hot load to Jade, whose face is by now _coated_ in the stuff.

The circle has thinned. Only Aradia, Meenah and Porrim are still standing, but Roxanne and Rosalyn and Jane all stand at once to fill in the gaps, and Jade would watch the rest of the partygoers who haven't cum yet join them if Porrim didn't step forward and spray her face, tits and even stomach with cum, moaning exaggeratedly.

Jade feels a hand grabbing her hair. It's not _violent_ , so probably not Meenah, leaving it to be Aradia by process of elimination, unless someone is being a quickshot. Whoever they are shoves their massive cock into Jade's mouth, and cums, filling Jade's mouth and sending cum down her throat, out her nose, and dribbling down her chin.

Jade opens one eye cautiously, enough to confirm that it _was_ Aradia because she'd recognize that ass anywhere, and notes that Dave, Feferi, and Meulin are all standing it and jacking it now. Seven more, she has to endure _seven more_ loads of cum. As amazing as it feels and tastes, she's drowning in it. 

Wait. Where's Nepeta? _Eight_ more. She glances around. Seriously, where the hell _is_ Nepeta?

Jade has no time to ponder such questions, since she's busy getting cum on by Meenah, who is surprisingly gentle about it. Her load feels the most copious so far, splatting onto her chest and stomach and into her hair. But it's hard to tell with the layers of dripping jizz she's already covered in cushioning the blow of each spurt of semen that hits her.

"Fff... hmmm... aahh!" Jane's recognizable voice moans and yells. There's two sets of steps forward.

"You can do it, darling. Come on," come Rosalyn's voice. Jade peeks her eye open dangerously, to glance at the elder woman stroking Jane's large cock up and down. "Go right ahead, beautiful. Cum for me."

Jane moans and gasps and pants and cums, Jade very quickly slamming her eye shut so she doesn't catch a spurt of semen in the face. Spurt, spurt, spurt, Jade savors Jane's load, or at least, what she can get of it into her mouth, as the rest of it hits her cheek and shoulder and arm and tits and oh hey, someone else is coming on the other side of her, assaulting her other cheek and shoulder and arm and side with globs of creamy semen.

Jade would peek again to notice that it was Feferi, but Dave interrupts by not giving her a break. His load is smaller, just like Dirk's was, because he didn't use the potion, but it's not _as_ weak, which is kind of counterintuitive since Dirk had only cum once and Dave probably fucked Jade like six times but, hey, who cares. He cums on her face and it tastes nice (if a little funky, because he needs to improve his damn diet).

Meulin mewls and puts her hand on Jade's head to hold herself steady as she cums. She also chose not to drink the serum, once again surprising Jade with sweeter, slightly more sour, and slimier spurts of green jizz.

Roxanne comes next, and would surely be simultaneous with Rosalyn if the latter Lalonde hadn't been helping Jane. Roxanne gives another pornstar moan as she lets loose her jizz, and Rosalyn is only a couple seconds behind her.

Jade sits and waits, once the two Lalondes are done. Is... is that it? She holds out her tongue as some jizz drips from her nose, catching and swallowing it. She pants, her face plastered with semen. _Nepeta_. That's who's left. Where the hell is she?!

Jade feels a familiar hand on her chin. A familiar pair of lips brush against hers for just a moment, and then, tasting the jizz on them, spits on her. "Happy birthday," Nepeta says, and it sounds sincere, because being in a caliginous relationship doesn't mean the same thing as ignoring basic niceties.

Nepeta doesn't aim for Jade's face, instead pumping her cock directly into the glass, topping it off to overflowing onto her hands and thighs. She shows Jade the courtesy of wiping her eyes, and shoving her fingers, globs of jizz wiped and all, into Jade's mouth to be sucked clean.

Jade opens her eyes, and glances down at the massive wine glass overflowing with white and yellow and green jizz. It looks like simultaneously the most delicious and the most unappetizing thing. She holds it up in a mock-toast and then puts it to her lips.

"Chug, chug, chug, chug," Roxanne encourages. Jade tips it back and sucks down every last drop of the concoction, gulping loudly as it slides down her throat, tasting salty and creamy and sour and sweet and most of all _good_.

Jade smiles, her body frosted with jizz and covered in cruel epithets scrawled in sharpies and her entire body sore, because she's surrounded with friends and family who love her.


End file.
